Working with looked after children in the clinical setting
*Adoption *Adopted children *Adopted child syndrome *Child welfare *Foster care *Foster children *Foster parents *Interracial adoption *Orphans *Orphanages *Treatment foster care ----- See also * Adoptive parents * Adoptees * Deinstitutionalization * Facility discharge * Institutionalization * Institutional release * Number of orphan children around the world * Working with looked after children in education settings References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Callaghan, J., & Vostanis, P. (2004). Prevention of Mental Health Problems in Socially Excluded Children and Young People: A model for mental health service provision. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Emanuel, L. (2006). The contribution of organizational dynamics to the triple deprivation of looked-after children. London, England: Karnac Books. *Harris, R., & Hodges, S. (2006). Psychological assessment of looked-after children. London, England: Karnac Books. *Irvine, B. (2005). Violence in care. London, England: Karnac Books. *Kenrick, J. (2006). Psychoanalytic framework for therapeutic work with looked-after and adopted children. London, England: Karnac Books. *Kenrick, J., Lindsey, C., & Tollemache, L. (2006). Creating new families: Therapeutic approaches to fostering, adoption, and kinship care. London, England: Karnac Books. *Steele, M. (2006). The "added value" of attachment theory and research for clinical work in adoption and foster care. London, England: Karnac Books. *Wilson, K. (2006). Foster Family Care in the UK. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. Papers *Allain, L. (2007). An investigation of how a group of social workers respond to the cultural needs of black, minority ethnic looked after children: Practice Vol 19(2) Jun 2007, 127-141. *Baker, C., & Mitchell, F. (2004). Review of Providing a Secure Base in Long-term Foster Care: Child & Family Social Work Vol 9(4) Nov 2004, 371-372. *Baradon, T. (2002). Commentary by the team of the Anna Freud Centre parent and infant project: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) Fal 2002, 98-101. *Berridge, D. (2007). Theory and explanation in child welfare: Education and looked-after children: Child & Family Social Work Vol 12(1) Feb 2007, 1-10. *Blower, A., Addo, A., Hodgson, J., Lamington, L., & Towlson, K. (2004). Mental Health of 'Looked After' Children: A Needs Assessment: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 9(1) Jan 2004, 117-129. *Bradley, E. (2002). Commentary by the under five counselling service at the Tavistock clinic: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) Fal 2002, 104-106. *Broadhurst, K., & Pendleton, T. (2007). Revisiting children 'home on trial' in the context of current concerns about the costs and effectiveness of the looked-after children system: Findings from an exploratory study: Child & Family Social Work Vol 12(4) Nov 2007, 380-389. *Bryan, K., Freer, J., & Furlong, C. (2007). Language and communication difficulties in juvenile offenders: International Journal of Language & Communication Disorders Vol 42(5) Sep 2007, 505-520. *Bullock, R. (1998). Review of Planning to Care: Regulation, Procedure and Practice under the Children Act 1989: Child & Family Social Work Vol 3(3) Aug 1998, 214-215. *Bullock, R. (2006). Review of Facing forward: Residential child care in the 21st century: Journal of Adolescence Vol 29(3) Jun 2006, 465-466. *Callaghan, J., Young, B., Pace, F., & Vostanis, P. (2004). Evaluation of a New Mental Health Service for Looked After Children: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 9(1) Jan 2004, 130-148. *Coakley, J. F., & Berrick, J. D. (2008). Research review: In a rush to permanency: Preventing adoption disruption: Child & Family Social Work Vol 13(1) Feb 2008, 101-112. *Coulling, N. (2000). Definitions of successful education for the 'looked after' child: A multi-agency perspective: Support for Learning Vol 15(1) Feb 2000, 30-35. *Cross, M. (1999). Lost for words: Child & Family Social Work Vol 4(3) Aug 1999, 249-257. *Davies, J., & Wright, J. (2008). Children's voices: A review of the literature pertinent to looked-after children's views of mental health services: Child and Adolescent Mental Health Vol 13(1) Feb 2008, 26-31. *Davies, M. (2002). Commentary by an analytical psychologist: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) Fal 2002, 106-109. *de la Sierra, L. R. (2002). Commentary by a contemporary Freudian analyst: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) Fal 2002, 109-111. *Dimond, C., & Misch, P. (2002). Psychiatric morbidity in children remanded to prison custody--A pilot study: Journal of Adolescence Vol 25(6) Dec 2002, 681-689. *Emanuel, L. (2002). Deprivation x 3: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 28(2) Aug 2002, 163-179. *Farmer, E., & Pollock, S. (1999). Mix and match: Planning to keep looked after children safe: Child Abuse Review Vol 8(6) Nov-Dec 1999, 377-391. *Farmer, E., & Pollock, S. (2003). Managing sexually abused and/or abusing children in substitute care: Child & Family Social Work Vol 8(2) May 2003, 101-112. *Francis, J. (2000). Investing in children's futures: Enhancing the educational arrangements of 'looked after' children and young people: Child & Family Social Work Vol 5(1) Feb 2000, 23-33. *Frazer, L., & Selwyn, J. (2005). Why are we waiting? The demography of adoption for children of black, Asian and black mixed parentage in England: Child & Family Social Work Vol 10(2) May 2005, 135-147. *Froggett, L., & Briggs, S. (2006). Editorial: Journal of Social Work Practice Vol 20(1) Mar 2006, 1-3. *Fulton, K., & Cassidy, L. (2007). Nothern Ireland Tier 4 child and adolescent mental health services: A survey of admissions to the Child and Family Centre, January 2001-April 2004: Child Care in Practice Vol 13(3) Jul 2007, 237-250. *Goddard, J. (2000). Research review: The education of looked after children: Child & Family Social Work Vol 5(1) Feb 2000, 79-86. *Goodman, R., Ford, T., Corbin, T., & Meltzer, H. (2004). Using the Strengths and Difficulties Questionnaire (SDQ) multi-informant algorithm to screen looked-after children for psychiatric disorders: European Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 13(Suppl2) 2004, II25-II31. *Graham, B. (2006). Review of In Care and After. A Positive Perspective: Child & Family Social Work Vol 11(4) Nov 2006, 381. *Green, L. (2005). Theorizing Sexuality, Sexual Abuse and Residential Children's Homes: Adding Gender to the Equation: British Journal of Social Work Vol 35(4) Jun 2005, 453-481. *Harker, R. M., Dobel-Ober, D., Akhurst, S., Berridge, D., & Sinclair, R. (2004). Who Takes Care of Education 18 months on? A follow-up study of looked after children's perceptions of support for educational progress: Child & Family Social Work Vol 9(3) Aug 2004, 273-284. *Harker, R. M., Dobel-Ober, D., Lawrence, J., Berridge, D., & Sinclair, R. (2003). Who takes care of education? Looked after children's perceptions of support for educational progress: Child & Family Social Work Vol 8(2) May 2003, 89-100. *Hatfield, B., Harrington, R., & Mohamad, H. (1996). Staff looking after children in local authority residential units: The interface with child mental health professionals: Journal of Adolescence Vol 19(2) Apr 1996, 127-139. *Hayden, C. (2005). More than a piece of paper?: Personal education plans and 'looked after' children in England: Child & Family Social Work Vol 10(4) Nov 2005, 343-352. *Heptinstall, E. (2000). Gaining access to looked after children for research purposes: Lessons learned: British Journal of Social Work Vol 30(6) Dec 2000, 867-872. *Hickman, G. (2007). Review of Social work with children and families: Social Work Education Vol 26(3) Apr 2007, 323-325. *Hill, C., & Thompson, M. (2003). Mental and Physical Health Co-morbidity in Looked After Children: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 8(3) Jul 2003, 315-321. *Hill, C. M., & Watkins, J. (2003). Statutory health assessments for looked-after children: What do they achieve? : Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 29(1) Jan 2003, 3-14. *Holland, S., Faulkner, A., & Perez-del-Aguila, R. (2005). Promoting stability and continuity of care for looked after children: A survey and critical review: Child & Family Social Work Vol 10(1) Feb 2005, 29-41. *Jacklin, A., Robinson, C., & Torrance, H. (2006). When lack of data is data: Do we really know who our looked-after children are? : European Journal of Special Needs Education Vol 21(1) Feb 2006, 1-20. *Jackson, S. (1998). Looking After Children: A new approach or just an exercise in formfilling? A response to Knight and Caveney: British Journal of Social Work Vol 28(1) Feb 1998, 45-56. *Kelly, B., & Sinclair, R. (2005). Understanding and negotiating identity: Children from cross-community families in public care in northern Ireland: Child & Family Social Work Vol 10(4) Nov 2005, 331-342. *Kelly, C., Allan, S., Roscoe, P., & Herrick, E. (2003). The Mental Health Needs of Looked After Children: An Integrated Multi-Agency Model of Care: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 8(3) Jul 2003, 323-335. *Kendall, S., & Kinder, K. (2007). Supporting vulnerable children and young people: Educational Research Vol 49(3) Sep 2007, 207-210. *Kenrick, J. (2000). 'Be a kid': The traumatic impact of repeated separations on children who are fostered and adopted: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 26(3) Dec 2000, 393-412. *Kenrick, J. (2005). Where we live: Some dilemmas and technical issues for the child psychotherapist in interpretative work with looked-after and adopted children: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 31(1) Apr 2005, 24-39. *Knight, A., & Oliver, C. (2007). Advocacy for disabled children and young people: Benefits and dilemmas: Child & Family Social Work Vol 12(4) Nov 2007, 417-425. *Likierman, M. (2002). Commentary by a psychoanalytic psychotherapist from the Tavistock clinic: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) Fal 2002, 101-104. *Maddock, M., Drummond, M. J., Koralek, B., & Nathan, I. (2007). Doing school differently: Creative practitioners at work: Education 3-13 Vol 35(1) 2007, 47-58. *Marsh, P. (2006). Promoting Children's Welfare by Interprofessional Practice and Learning in Social Work and Primary Care: Social Work Education Vol 25(2) Mar 2006, 148-160. *Martin, P. Y., & Jackson, S. (2002). Educational success for children in public care: Advice from a group of high achievers: Child & Family Social Work Vol 7(2) May 2002, 121-130. *McAuley, C., & Young, C. (2006). The mental health of looked after children: Challenges for camhs provision: Journal of Social Work Practice Vol 20(1) Mar 2006, 91-103. *McConkey, R., Nixon, T., Donaghy, E., & Mulhern, D. (2004). The Characteristics of Children with a Disability Looked After away from Home and their Future Service Needs: British Journal of Social Work Vol 34(4) Jun 2004, 561-576. *McGinnity, A. (2007). Voice of young people in care: "Don't be so formal, I'm normal" Casper conference, Belfast, Northern Ireland, January 25, 2007: Child Care in Practice Vol 13(3) Jul 2007, 301-310. *McGrath, M., & Grant, G. (1993). The life cycle and support networks of families with a person with a learning difficulty: Disability, Handicap & Society Vol 8(1) 1993, 25-41. *McLeod, A. (2007). Whose agenda? Issues of power and relationship when listening to looked-after young people: Child & Family Social Work Vol 12(3) Aug 2007, 278-286. *McParlin, P. (1996). Children 'looked after' (in care)--implications for educational psychologists: Relentless decades of prejudice, disadvantage and appalling educational outcomes: Educational Psychology in Practice Vol 12(2) Jul 1996, 112-117. *McSherry, D. (2005). Learn the Child--Helping Looked After Children to Learn: A Good Practice Guide for Social Workers, Carers and Teachers: Child Care in Practice Vol 11(4) Oct 2005, 476-477. *Millward, R., Kennedy, E., Towlson, K., & Minnis, H. (2006). Reactive attachment disorder in looked-after children: Emotional & Behavioural Difficulties Vol 11(4) Dec 2006, 273-279. *Monck, E., Reynolds, J., & Wigfall, V. (2004). Using concurrent planning to establish permanency for looked after young children: Child & Family Social Work Vol 9(4) Nov 2004, 321-331. *Munro, E. (2001). Empowering looked-after children: Child & Family Social Work Vol 6(2) May 2001, 129-137. *Nicholas, B., Roberts, S., & Wurr, C. (2003). Looked after children in residential homes: Child and Adolescent Mental Health Vol 8(2) May 2003, 78-83. *Nicholson, C. (2004). The 'Rights' of Passage: Gender-specific initiation rites in the understanding of self-harm: Therapeutic Communities: International Journal for Therapeutic and Supportive Organizations Vol 25(1) Spr 2004, 17-30. *Petrie, P. (2005). Schools and support staff: Applying the European pedagogic model: Support for Learning Vol 20(4) Nov 2005, 176-180. *Petrie, S. (2006). Review of Social Work with Young People in Care; Looking After Children in Theory and Practice: Social Work Education Vol 25(2) Mar 2006, 203-204. *Pritchard, C., & Butler, A. (2000). A follow-up study of criminality, murder and the cost of crime in cohorts of "excluded-from-school" and "looked-after-children" adolescents in England: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 12(2-3) Apr-Sep 2000, 223-244. *Pritchard, C., & Butler, A. (2000). A follow-up study of victims of crime, murder and suicide found in English cohorts of former 'excluded-from-school or in-care' ('looked-after children') adolescents: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 12(4) Oct-Dec 2000, 275-294. *Puckering, C. (2006). of Rebuilding Attachments with Traumatized Children: Healing from Losses, Violence, Abuse and Neglect and Real Life Heroes: A Life Storybook for Children: Child and Adolescent Mental Health Vol 11(1) Feb 2006, 61. *Ritchie, C. (2005). Looked After Children: Time for Change? : British Journal of Social Work Vol 35(5) Jul 2005, 761-767. *Robinson, S., & Sternberg, J. (2002). Clinical commentary III on parent-child work: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) Fal 2002, 93-98. *Roy, P., & Rutter, M. (2006). Institutional care: Associations between inattention and early reading performance: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 47(5) May 2006, 480-487. *Schofield, G., Thoburn, J., Howell, D., & Dickens, J. (2007). The search for stability and permanence: Modelling the pathways of long-stay looked after children: British Journal of Social Work Vol 37(4) Jun 2007, 619-642. *Selwyn, J., Frazer, L., & Quinton, D. (2006). Paved with Good Intentions: The Pathway to Adoption and the Costs of Delay: British Journal of Social Work Vol 36(4) Jun 2006, 561-576. *Sharpe, G. (2007). Review of Young people in care and criminal behaviour: Howard Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 46(3) Jul 2007, 319-320. *Simmonds, J., & Adcock, M. (2003). Editorial: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 8(3) Jul 2003, 299-301. *Smith, C. (2006). Review of Foster Children: Where They Go and How They Get On: British Journal of Social Work Vol 36(3) Apr 2006, 502-503. *Soan, S. (2006). Are the needs of children and young people with social, emotional and behavioural needs being served within a multi-agency framework? : Support for Learning Vol 21(4) Nov 2006, 210-215. *Sprince, J. (2000). Towards an integrated network: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 26(3) Dec 2000, 413-431. *Stewart, D., Gossop, M., & Trakada, K. (2007). Drug dependent parents: Childcare responsibilities, involvement with treatment services, and treatment outcomes: Addictive Behaviors Vol 32(8) Aug 2007, 1657-1668. *Strati, E. (2007). From loss to H.O.P.E.S.: Safeguarding the analysis of an eight-year-old boy with multiple diagnosis in foster care: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 62 2007, 263-287. *Thomson, A. I. (2007). Looked after children: Non-local authority placements and meeting educational needs: Educational Psychology in Practice Vol 23(3) Sep 2007, 273-282. *Ward, A. (2006). Models of 'ordinary' and 'special' daily living: matching residential care to the mental-health needs of looked after children: Child & Family Social Work Vol 11(4) Nov 2006, 336-346. *Ward, H. (2004). Working with managers to improve services: Changes in the role of research in social care: Child & Family Social Work Vol 9(1) Feb 2004, 13-25. *Watson, D. (2003). Defining quality care for looked after children: Frontline workers' perspectives on standards and all that? : Child & Family Social Work Vol 8(1) Feb 2003, 67-77. *Wilson, K., Sinclair, I., & Gibbs, I. (2000). The trouble with foster care: The impact of stressful 'events" on foster carers: British Journal of Social Work Vol 30(2) Apr 2000, 193-209. *Winter, K. (2006). Widening our knowledge concerning young looked after children: The case for research using sociological models of childhood: Child & Family Social Work Vol 11(1) Feb 2006, 55-64. Additional material Books Papers *after children Google Scholar External links Category:Looked after children Category:Adoption Category:Foster care